James Spark's Odd Time
by Ianz
Summary: What will happen when James Spark, one of our best friends, finds himself in an odd place? One-Shot. Unless you want more. :D IANZ


**Alright, I have never played Persona 4. I have watched an almost complete playthrough of it thought. Nakateleeli 's Let's play Persona 4. Watch it or whatever. This occurs inside of:  
****Doctor Professor James Spark, in Equestria!**** NOTE: Not a crossover, because Boone isn't there.**

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" said the bump on the ground. It began to move. What an odd bump. Wait! That bump is actually James! WAKE UP YOU LAZY PIECE OF S-Oh, uh. He didn't actually…um…forget that part. A FEW MINUTES LATER!

"Ah. That was a good night's sl-" James looked down at himself. Then at his surroundings. He was actually human again! And he seemed to be in some military bunker. It seemed much more advanced than the Hidden Valley bunkers.

"YO! ANYBODY!?" As he said that, he heard footsteps from behind him. Instinctively, he drew out his laser pistol, Pew Pew. He was surprised he still had it. He looked at his other hip. A revolver was on it. He turned, with both of his guns drawn. He fell backwards as he saw…

Himself. It was a mirror of himself, but there was what looked like smog coming from his back. His eyes were an odd color. Why not talk to it?

"How's it going, evil looking me?"

"Just fine, stupid me." James was a bit ticked off at calling him stupid.

"Do you know where we are, me?"

"Yes, yes I do. But why would I give that information to someone like you?"

"Um, well me, because we are the same person. Correct? You are the true me and I am the true you? Isn't that how this odd event works?"

Shadow James seemed surprised. _'How does he know this…'_ No one had done this to the shadows. No one had just called them the same person, got a persona, then walked on. "Well then. It appears I'm done here." You could almost see the anime style sweat drop on James' head.

"But you look like you would fight me or something, I."

"Nope, me, you admitted we're the same person. That is how this works. Guess I'll see you later." Shadow James waved, and then disappeared. In place of him was a card. James was perplexed. The card was just floating in midair. "Shoot the card, dumba-"

"Don't finish the word, you bucking idiot. Um, let me shoot it." James was loving the pony lingo. James pointed the laser pistol at the gun and gave it a shot. The card broke as if it were glass. James could feel something above him. "WHAT THE HECK!"

Standing above him was a cazadore. He hated them. "GET AWAY GET AWAY GET AWAAAY!"

He heard a voice in his head. _"I am Cazadore. I am your Persona."_

**DERP LINE  
MEANWHILE  
ANOTHER DERP LINE**

"Souji, c'mon! Do we really have to fight this shadow?" The voice came from a teenager with brown hair. Souji, the one he was whining to, was quite odd. He had silver hair and silver eyes, and he was quite the quiet type. A raven haired girl was the one to answer.

"Yousuke, stop complaining. This shouldn't take too long." In all, there were eight teenagers in the group. Souji Seta, Yousuke Hanamura. Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Teddie, Rise Kujikawa, and Naoto Shirogane. Some were weirder than others, a female detective who had fooled everyone into thinking she was male. She also had blue hair. Seriously man, blue hair.

"Yeah! We're bear-y tough!" A young voice in a bear costume proudly stated that. I would bet a million dollars you couldn't guess who said that. "Nothing scares u-AH!" He yelped as he heard a laser fire and glass break. "S-Sensei, what was that?!"

"Perhaps it was the shadow?" Naoto suggested. BLUE HAIR.

"Y-You mean he has lasers?"

"Hey, I don't care! We've fought worse!" Kanji almost yelled. It was true, they fought much worse. Shadow Naoto had certainly been hard to defeat, but the group still defeated her. It was just a shadow, how hard could it be?

**DERP LINE  
MEANWHILE  
ANOTHER DERP LINE**

James was just walking down a hallway, wondering where he was and what a Persona was. And why did his have to be a cazadore? He abruptly stopped when he heard other footprints. They seemed human enough. He realized that there was more than just one person walking towards him. He dived behind a convenient crate.

"Did anyone hear that? It sounds like someone is up ahead." The seemingly leader said. "It didn't sound like a shadow."

"Huh? But Sensei, I don't smell anyone! Rise-Chan, do you detect someone?" Rise stopped and summoned her Persona.

"No one's up ahead according to my scan. Senpai, are you sure you're not imagining things?" The group continued walking. They stopped as they saw a crate slightly move.

James heard the footsteps stop. He was screwed. "Welp. Yo." James jumped up from the crate with his hands in his pockets.

"Woah! Sensei, who is he?" The odd boy in the bear costume spoke.

"My name is James Spark. And you guys…" He pointed to the group. "Seem to be teenagers. Could one of you tell me where I am? And why teenagers are here? And what's a Persona? And what's a shadow?"

"One, inside a TV, two, we save people from death here, three, an inner power, four, a monster." Souji said this as if it were a normal question. "Persona!" Souji summoned Izanagi.

"Why on Equestria isn't mine as cool as that…" James muttered. "So how do I do it? Just…" James put his laser pistol up and said Persona. A card appeared and he shot it. The huge bug appeared in the air. "Why must my Persona be so creepy. So. Introductions! Names please."

"Souji."

"Yousuke Hanamura."

"Chie Satonaka."

"Yukiko Amagi."

"The name's Kanji."

"I'm Teddie!"

"Risette."

"Naoto."

James looked at them a bit confused. "Those are odd names. Where exactly on Earth…or Equestria, am I?"

The one named Yukiko spoke. "You're in Inaba, Japan."

"Well, that explains the names. I'm American. What is the date? Year, I mean?"

"2011."

"W-W-WHAT?! That's like… a long time ago! Welp, how do I get outta here?"

"I could get you out! I know where the exit is!" Weird guy in the bear suit is weird. They just stood there for a few seconds.

"Uh, could you, maybe show me the exit?" James stared at his strange apparel.

"All you have to do is go upward! Just keep moving down the halls and looking in rooms. We are on the third floor! Good luck James!"

"See ya." James started to walk away, but tripped. As soon as he hit the floor, He disappeared in front of the group's own eyes.

"Well…that seemed normal…" Souji and company just headed to the end of the dungeon, proceeding normally.

**/PONYVILLE**\

James yawned as he got up. _'What an odd dream.'_

**Just a little story. Should it be more than a one-shot? Reviews are wanted. Leave a review and tell me where the doctor is! Leave a Chuck Norris fact! Say the story is A LAZY PIECE OF S-actually, I would prefer you not to… This is just a Persona fic, considering I own James and his backstory. I don't own the Cazadore, MLP, or Shin Megami Tensei Persona 4. MUST I SAY THAT?**

**I love you dudes and dudettes…oh wait, I hate you. No, I love you! No, I'm indecisive!**

**:D IANZ**


End file.
